1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signs and vehicle signal devices and more particularly to a device for holding and displaying message bearing signs for viewing through the side windows of an automobile or similar vehicle. The invention further relates to a device for alternately displaying and storing one of a plurality of interchangeable cards or signs.
2. Background
Since the inception of the automobile, it has long been desired to display and utilize a variety of signs and signal devices in association with an automobile. Since automatic or electric turn signals were unknown in the early history of the automobile, various devices as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,311,408, 1,500,910, 1,445,228, and 1,232,995 were developed in order to indicate a driver's intention to turn or stop.
Such devices generally utilized some type of a clamp mechanism or housing which was secured to a support frame for the automobile front windshield and from which a scissors action support arm was extended. On the end of the support was a sign which might or might not be shaped to mimic the human hand and might further include some type of reflective material or light.
These types of devices, of course, were intended to provide adequate notice and warning to fellow drivers, or other automobiles, of one driver's intention to change direction and thereby increase safety on the roads and highways. These devices were also developed in order to improve detection or visibility of turn and stop signals at a time when high wattage electrical fixtures for indicating such maneuvers were as yet undeveloped and unknown. However, these types of signaling devices perform a very limited function of indicating changes in vehicle motion and do not provide any other type of information nor for the display of printed material which may be easily read by other drivers or pedestrians.
Even after electric turn signals had become a standard accessory for most vehicles, it was still desirable to differentiate between a moving, stopping, or slowing vehicle to minimize rear end collisions. Several specialized signaling devices were developed to allow a driver to indicate his intentions to automobiles following along behind. An example of this type of device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,456,967 which discloses an apparatus for storing and presenting one or more signs which indicate the driver's intent to slow down or stop. This device works by storing the signs on special racks which are slidably mounted within a housing and then raised into view as the driver presses on a brake pedal. While this invention does increase operational safety factors for an automobile, it presents very limited and specific information of a driver's intentions with regards to his speed. This type of apparatus does not display any other type of alternative information or messages which a driver may wish presented to fellow drivers or pedestrians. This type of device also cannot be readily adapted to display useful information in a cost effective manner due to its complexity and the necessity of mounting it in a fixed rearward facing location on a substantial structural portion of an automobile.
In more recent times, a variety of devices for holding vehicle registration cards, which are typically required to be in plain view in many states, have been developed. Card holders of this type are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,276 which discloses a specialized frame into which a registration card is placed and which is then adhesively mounted to a surface of the automobile adjacent to, or as part of, a front windshield assembly. While this type of device proves useful for the specific purpose of displaying a registration card, it does not provide an effective method of displaying any other type of message or information. It must be mounted within a very limited space to one side of the windshield in order to not block a driver's view and it does not blend well with, nor is it removable from, the overall aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.
In recent times, it has become very popular to suspend message carrying signs or sign type cards on various portions of the rear window of an automobile. This is typically accomplished using a hook attached to a suction-cup assembly with a matching hole in the sign. The signs are typically configured and printed to look like miniaturized diagonal caution signs with a variety of messages printed thereon. While this type of sign or display device has become very popular as a "fad" method of displaying various messages or derogatory comments, it has brought with it several major safety concerns.
Most notably, the suspending of one or more of these signs anywhere on a rear or front windshield has a tendency to impair the driver's visibility. Another problem with this type of sign device is the limited amount of message material that can be displayed. One sign can typically hold one message on each side, but in order to be readily viewed by the public it must be unhooked from some type of specialized holder and turned aroud. If a driver or passenger desires to display an alternative message, they have to remove one sign and hook another one in its place, which requires a fair amount of physical movement and motion and represents further distraction to a vehicle driver. Otherwise, if multiple messages are desired it is necessary to suspend more of them one these signs in a window which, of course, impairs a driver's vision. Due to the difficulty in reaching and changing a sign, many of these signs also tend to indicate inaccurate information such as "Child on Board" which is often not the case but which may cause problems in case of accidents.
What is desired then, is a method of presenting message type information to other vehicles or pedestrians which does not interfere with the visibility and other safety characteristics of an automobile or vehicle the message is displayed in. It is also desirable to be able to present such message information through the side windows of an automobile which is readily viewable by either passengers of other automobiles or pedestrians. It is also desirable to present a vast number of alternative messages, either preprinted or spontaneously generated by a passenger in the vehicle, for presentation for viewing by others without the necessity of remounting signs or sign supports to portions of the vehicle.